


97 Messes

by infinitethe8



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line are just bffs that love each other, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethe8/pseuds/infinitethe8
Summary: Short drabbles in different formats to show the wonderful, messy relationship that is 97 line.





	1. Bro Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical 97 line night...

It took a lot of convincing, like _a lot_ , in order for Sicheng to join the 97 line group chat.

_“I'm not joining any group chat called DK stands for Donkey Kong. ” Sicheng had said with a straight face._

_“Honestly, I don't blame him.” Minghao said with a shrug._

_“Hao! We're trying to convince him here.” Mingyu whined but Minghao had remained unbothered._

The point was that it took a lot for Sicheng to join their gc, but when he did, it was no going back.

“I regret joining this group chat every day.”

Minghao stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth, “You say that everyday tho.”

“You loooove us Sichengie.” Bambam cooed as he pinched Sicheng's cheeks.

“I'm going to kill all of you.” He murmured, slapping Bambam’s hand away.

“Can y'all shush, some of us are trying to game.” Jungkook said from the floor.

Jungkook, Mingyu, Seokmin and Jaehyun were lying on the floor playing Mario kart. It was a 97 line tradition to games and gossip at someone's dorm. This time it was the Seventeen Dorm because Mingyu had lost at rock, paper, scissors.

“Bro it's literally Mario Kart.”

“You shut your whore mouth, it is an _art-”_

 _Oh great, here we go again,_ Sicheng thought as he rolled his eyes fondly. His friends were annoying, no doubt, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed their company from time to time.

“They do this every time.” Mingyu complained as he joined Sicheng, Yugyeom, Bambam and Minghao on the bed.

“It's dumb and dumber, can you really expect much from them?”

_“Hey!”_

Minghao ignored Bambam and Jungkook's cries of indignation. _Well, he has a point,_ Sicheng thought to himself.

“He's not wrong. Anyway, how's our love lives gays?”

Mingyu groaned and Sicheng could feel the vessel in his forehead throb.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 1 ^^ welcome to the mess
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/infinite_hao)


	2. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam has added 7 people to DK stands for Donkey Kong...

**Bambam has added Jung Jaehyun, Lee Seokmin,** **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook, Dong Sicheng, Xu Minghao and Kim Yugyeom to** **_DK Stands For Donkey Kong_ **

**_Bambam_ ** _has changed_ **_Jung Jaehyun's_ ** _name to_ **_peachboy_  **

 **_Bambam_ ** _has changed **Lee Seokmin**_ _'s name to_ **_sunshine_  **

 **_Bambam_ ** _has changed_ **_Kim Mingyu's_ ** _name to_ **_tallgremlin_  **

 **_Bambam_ ** _has changed_ **_Jeon Jungkook's_ ** _name to_ **_Charlie Puss_**

 **_Bambam_ ** _has changed_ **_Dong Sicheng's_ ** _name to_ **_winwinnie_**

 **_Bambam_ ** _has changed_ **_Xu Minghao's_ ** _name to_ **_thetothe8_  **

 **_Bambam_ ** _has changed_ **_Kim Yugyeom's_ ** _name to_ **_panickedbaby_  **

 

 **Bambam:** finally,,,perfect

 

 **Charlie Puss:** what is this and why the fuck is this my name?

 

 **Bambam** : Welcome to the 97 line gc folks

 

 **winwinnie:** why,,,am i here

 

 **thetothe8:** because you're part of the 97 line too sicheng! Whether you like it or not, we're 97 line till we die 😤

 

 **winwinnie:** kill me now

 

 **tallgremlin:** okay bambam what the fuck??What kind of disrespect

 

 **thetothe8:** LMAOOO

 **thetothe8:** He really came for your overgrown gremlin lookin ass

 

 **tallgremlin:** Minghao shut the fuck up before I put you on top of the refrigerator

 

 **Charlie Puss:** what kind of weird ass threat

 

 **sunshine:** This house is a fucking nightmare

 

 **panickedbaby:** This **,,,** is a mess.

 

 **Charlie Puss:** YUGYEOMIE!!

 

 **panickedbaby:** JUNGKOOKIE **!**!

 

 **Bambam:** gay

 

 **sunshine:** as it should be

 

 **panickedbaby:** How are you kook??

 

 **Charlie Puss:** I'm good!

 **Charlie Puss:** Thank you for asking! At least one person in this gc respects me!

 

 **Bambam:** Yugyeom respects everyone, you're not special

 

 **sunshine:** the green eyes jumped out

 

 **Bambam:** I don't have green eyes??

 

 **thetothe8:** You dumb bitch, he didn't mean it literally

 

 **Bambam:** Square up whore

 

 **thetothe8:** Bring it on skinny penis

 

 **peachboy:** Oh hello! I'm sorry I'm late, what did I miss ^_^?

 

 **Charlie Puss:** Dammit Jaehyun, it was just getting good.

 

 **peachboy:** I'm sorry??

 

 **Bambam:** Don't be sorry jaehyun! You're an angel

 

 **peachboy:** uwu

 

 **winwinnie:** You spend too much time with jungwoo

 

 **sunshine:** _Oh_

 

 **Charlie Puss:** _OH_

 

 **peachboy:** its not like that!!

 

 **sunshine:** that's what they all say!!

 

 **peachboy:** Yeah well sicheng is in love with Yuta!

 

 **winwinnie:** JAEHYUN

 

 **thetothe8:** ohwbk

 

 **Charlie Puss:** We know him being tsundere is all an act

 

 **winwinnie:** I hate all of you so much

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bambam + Minghao: (ง •̀_•́)ง  
> Jaehyun: ☆°~\\(uwu)/~°☆
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if there's anything specific you wanna see.
> 
>   [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/infinite_hao)


	3. Damn You Mingyu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with Mingyu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs some more editing, otherwise enjoy!

It starts off with Mingyu, because _of course_ it does. That affectionate motherfucker.

All of 97 line is doing their usual games and gossip night, Bro's night as Jungkook calls it to redeem whatever masculinity he has left, when Yugyeom grumbles about how hungry he is.

Jaehyun joins him and everyone is screwed because there's only two unspoken rules in the 97 line club: 1) what's said in the group chat, _stays_ in the group chat and 2) you can't say no to Yugyeom or Jaehyun.

Yugyeom and Jaehyun are undeniably the sweetest people in their friend group and saying no to them is like saying no to a newborn puppy: _you don't._

Mingyu sighs and asks what they want him to cook because nobody besides him can cook and Seokmin and Bambam almost set Got7's kitchen on fire last time. Now that's a story for another day but it took three months for Jaebum and Jinyoung to let them back into their dorms and no one wants a repeat of that.

They all agree on ramen and Yugyeom smiles at Mingyu, thanking him for cooking.

Maybe it's a spur in the moment or just the fact that Mingyu has a soft spot for him that he does the following.

“No problem Gyeomie.” He says as he places a kiss on Yugyeom's left cheek and heads to the kitchen to make twenty servings of ramen.

Yugyeom gapes, a pink flush on his cheeks. He looks stunned but he's smiling and anyone can tell how utterly fond of Mingyu he is at the moment.

“Gay.” Jungkook says through a mouthful of chips once the shock wears off.

“Way to ruin the moment asshole.” Minghao says as he smacks Jungkook with a pillow.

Sicheng rolls his eyes, “Behave or I'm telling Jinyoung hyung. “

“You're no fun Sichengie” Seokmin says and sticks his tongue out at him for good measure.

Sicheng merely flips him the bird.

Mingyu comes back holding enough ramen to feed a small nation. Everyone immediately reaches for a bowl but he makes sure to grab one for Yugyeom.

“Thanks Gyu.” He says and tops it's off with a small peck on the cheek.

Mingyu blushes but he smiles happily as he eats his ramen.

No one says a word but everyone knows things have changed. Mingyu has opened the damn and all hell is about to let loose

_Damn you Mingyu!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who subscribed and continues to read this trainwreck of a fic. I love writing 97 line and it comes so easy to me. If any of you guys have requests for specific scenarios or want to see more of a certain member, let me know! 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/infinite_hao)


	4. Happy Mingyu Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 97 line's favorite holiday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M LATE but happy birthday Mingyu!! There are new names in the gc so here's a list of who is who:
> 
> bicth - jungkook
> 
> bambam - bambam
> 
> imbabey - yugyeom
> 
> peach - jaehyun
> 
> won - sicheng
> 
> dalla dalla - mingyu
> 
> sunshine - Seokmin 
> 
> thetothe8 - minghao

 

**(12:30 PM) : Happy Mingo Day!**

 

 **bicth:** Happy Birthday Migyu!!

 

 **thetothe8:** migyu

 

 **sunshine:** migyu

 

 **bicth:** I hate all of you

 

 **imbabey:** :(

 

 **bicth:** except you yugyeom, you're a sweetheart

 

 **imbabey:** 🥰🥰

 

 **bambam:** you're like 4 hours late bro

 

 **bicth:** I WAS SLEEPING

 

 **bicth:** a bitch breathes and they pressed

 

 **won:** y'all done or ?

 

 **won:** anyway happy birthday mingyu! i hope you liked my gift uwu

 

 **peach:** Sorry I'm late but happy birthday Mingyu!! I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you since promotions but next time we meet I'll treat you to a meal ^^

 

 **bambam:** i already told you hbd but happy birthday again mingo!! i love you bro

 

 **dalla dalla:** aww you guys!!

 

 **sunshine:** I told you in person but happy birthday gyu ~!!

 

 **thetothe8:** Happy birthday baby!! I love you **💕💕💕**

 

 **bicth:** gross

 

 **bambam:** gay

 

 **thetothe8:** die

 

 **dalla dalla** : you guys I'll cry thank you so much!!

 

 **dalla dalla:** i love you guys so much :(((

 

 **bicth:** we love you too gyu!!!

 

 **bambam:** this day is for Mingyu and Mingyu ONLY **😤**

 

 **thetothe8:** Happy Mingyu Day everyone!!!

 

**dalla dalla: 🥺🥺💕💕**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this little chapter for mingyu's birthday! I was just curious about something: i recently (finally) got into stray kids and i was wondering if i should add bang chan to this? Let me know! Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed uwu.
> 
> twitter: @infinite_hao


End file.
